Unexpected Gift
by OrangeSky99
Summary: Trent secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Harvest Goddess. oneshot. please RnR!


Trent menutup bukunya dengan helaan nafas panjang, sambil masih melirik baris akhir pada halaman penutup buku yg berjudul 'Herb Life' itu. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke senderan kursinya yg empuk lalu memijit kedua matanya yang terasa lelah karena lama membaca.

Hari itu merupakan hari yang sepi di klinik, seperti biasanya. Tidak ada pasien selain Jeff dan Lilia yang datang, karena itu Trent dan Elli lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan membaca buku-buku medis daripada melayani pasien.  
Trent melirik rak bukunya yg dipenuhi buku-buku tebal medis tersebut, hampir separuhnya sudah ia lahap habis.

_M__ungkin aku butuh udara segar._ batinnya. Dokter itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya, sejenak merasakan rasa kaku menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya, lalu bergegas menyambar jaket tebal yang tergantung di tiang tempat Elli meletakkan jaket lab dan jubah bepergiannya.

"Apa kau mau keluar,dokter?" Elli bergegas menghampirinya saat ia melihat pria itu mengenakan jaketnya.  
"Ya, aku ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar." Jawabnya dengan datar. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya,kedua alisnya bertautan.

"Tapi hari sudah malam, aku khawatir." Protesnya. "Dan salju lebat sekali diluar. Bagaimana kalau nanti kau terjebak badai? Bagaimana kalau-"

"Elli." Trent menyela omelan gadis itu,sambil mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil. Tidurlah duluan, aku akan segera kembali." Sedikit rasa bersalah menerpa dokter itu saat Elli terlihat sedih, dan agak kesepian.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan." Suster muda itu tersenyum juga akhirnya.

"Ya." Jawabnya, sebelum berjalan keluar,menutup pintu dan melangkah menuju jalanan yang tertutup salju tebal. Trent memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya, lalu membenamkan hidungnya ke dalam lipatan syal cokelat yang melilit di sekitar lehernya. Syal itu adalah rajutan Elli yang di terimanya pada musim dingin tahun lalu.

Sebenarnya ia agak khawatir mengenai Elli. Terlihat dengan jelas bahwa gadis itu menyukainya. Walaupun ia lebih banyak diam, Trent bukan orang bodoh yang sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau ada seorang gadis yang tergila-gila padanya.

Seandainya saja ia memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Masalahnya, ia benar-benar hanya menganggap Elli sebagai rekan kerja, dan memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk menjelaskan hal ini kepada suster muda itu benar-benar menyusahkan.

Sambil terus menapakkan kakinya tanpa arah Trent pun kemudian melamunkan betapa hampanya hari-hari yang ia lewati di Mineral town. Di kota kecil ini, klinik hampir tidak pernah melayani orang sakit kecuali beberapa lansia seperti Saibara, Barley dan orang-orang yang memiliki sakit jangka panjang seperti Jeff dan Lilia. Mereka pun hanya datang ke Klinik seminggu sekali. Trent sendiri bukan orang yang senang bersosialisasi, ia jarang bertemu orang lain selain pasien-pasien nya, lalu Gotz yang ditemuinya di Mother's Hill , dan Elli yang tinggal bersamanya. Klinik kecil itu dan Trent pun dengan mudah terlupakan oleh penduduk Mineral Town.

Asap putih meyelusup keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya saat ia menghela nafas. Trent mendongak ke atas, menatap langit kelabu yang terus menurunkan salju tanpa henti. Kebetulan sekali, langit hari itu benar-benar mencerminkan perasaannya yang kacau balau.

Trent kemudian memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan pintas, melalui sebuah peternakan yang terbengkalai semenjak pemiliknya meninggal 3 tahun lalu. Ia masih ingat saat pemilik terakhirnya masih hidup. Peternakan itu benar benar menjadi tumpuan Mineral Town pada masa jayanya. Sekarang yang tersisa hanya lah ladang kering yang penuh bebatuan, dan kandang-kandang kosong yang tidak lagi berisi hewan ternak.

menapaki sebuah jalan kecil keluar dari peternakan menuju hutan pinus, ia menanjak ke atas bukit kecil dimana sebuah kolam mata air hangat mengalir. Trent kemudian memutuskan untuk menghangatkan badannya sebentar sebelum kembali pulang ke klinik.

Setelah hampir 30 menit berendam,perasaan dan suasana hatinya pun membaik. Langit malam semakin pekat, hari sudah terlalu larut dan ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke klinik.

"Ah,bunga yang indah." Dokter itu tersenyum melihat sekuntum bunga kuning cerah yang tumbuh diantara rumput liat, tepat di pinggir Goddess pond. Pada saat itu entah kenapa wajah Elli yang kesepian muncul di benaknya.

Trent membungkuk, merentangkan tangannya dan membelai mahkota bunga yang lembut dan berwarna kuning cerah itu. Ia memetiknya perlahan, mengangkatnya namun bunga itu terselip dari sela jarinya, dan jatuh ke atas permukaan air Goddess pond, mengambang sebentar sebelum perlahan-lahan tenggelam ke dasar danau.

Permukaan air yang sebelumnya tenang, beriak pelan. Lalu air bergelombang dan bergetar seakan-akan seseorang baru saja menyibak permukaan air dengan keras.

Secercah cahaya berwarna biru kehijauan memancar dari dasar danau.

Trent terperanjat kaget saat tanpa ia sadari seorang wanita telah berdiri tepat di depannya. Wanita yang amat cantik, kulit putih gading nya berkilau ditimpa sinar bulan, matanya yang berkilat hijau mengerjap. Rambut hijau panjangnya tergelung anggun diatas kedua telinganya.

"Halo." Sapa wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

"S-siapa-" tanya dokter itu dengan terbata-bata. Gadis cantik itu pun seketika mencibir.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" Tanyanya, terdengar sedikit kesal. Trent menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Bola matanya memantulkan sinar kehijauan yang memancar dari sekitar permukaan danau.

"Padahal kukira aku lumayan beken di Mineral Town." Gadis itu berdecak sebal.

_H__arvest __G__oddess? Tapi mana mungkin?__?_

"Hmph, ya sudahlah," senyumnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, bunga ini indah."

Trent melihat bunga yang dipetiknya tadi secara ajaib muncul dari balik jari-jemari lentik gadis itu.

"Sudah lama sekali tidak ada orang yang membawakanku hadiah manis seperti ini." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum senang.

"Aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Sst." Gadis itu mendesis, menempelkan jari telunjuknya kepada bibirnya yang merekah, "Aku tahu kau tidak bermaksud untuk memberikannya padaku." aku nya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa mengembalikannya padamu." Ujarnya lagi.

"Gadis yang akan kau hadiahkan bunga ini, kau tidak ditakdirkan untuknya. Dan dia tidak ditakdirkan untukmu."

"Aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Sst." Desisnya lagi.

"Dengar, aku akan menyimpan bunga ini. Tapi sebagai gantinya, aku bisa memberikan hadiah lain padamu." Ujarnya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada.

Trent memandang mata hijau yang berkilat-kilat itu tanpa bisa memprotes atau bicara apa-apa.

_ini pasti mimpi. Aku hanya perlu __diam __sampai saatnya terbangun nanti__._ ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi kau harus sabar..memang tidak sekarang juga,tapi 'Hadiah' itu tidak lama lagi akan tiba." Gadis cantik itu tersenyum lagi. "Nah! Sudah dulu, aku lelah." Ia menguap,dan merentangkan tangannya ke udara. "Hadiahku akan datang musim semi ini. Nah,selamat tinggal!" Sinar putih yang menyilaukan membutakan pandangannya,dan dalam sepersekian detik gadis itu pun menghilang ditelan kegelapan.

Trent termangu, matanya masih membelalak ketika sekelilingnya menjadi gelap dan sepi seperti saat ia baru datang tadi. Begitu sepinya seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras,melangkah menjauhi Goddess Pond kembali ke klinik dengan terburu-buru.

_Tadi itu halusinasi. Ya...cuma halusinasi._

_=0=0=0=_

Musim dingin yang suram dengan cepat berlalu, salju segera mencair,dan pucuk-pucuk daun muda kehijauan pun mulai bermunculan dimana-mana.

Musim semi sudah datang. Trent meregangkan tubuhnya yang lelah karena kurang tidur, dan menghirup kopinya sebelum mengambil buku-buku medisnya dan duduk di meja kantornya, bersiap untuk melewati hari seperti biasanya.

Ia berusaha untuk melupakan kejadian di Goddess pond malam itu, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri,kalau yang ia lihat malam itu hanyalah ilusi. Halusinasi yang muncul karena ia terlalu lelah.

Trent baru saja mulai menelusuri halaman pertama bukunya yang berjudul 'Healthy Life' saat Elli dengan napas memburu berlari masuk ke dalam kantornya, terengah-engah.

"Ada apa,Elli?" Tanyanya dengan heran.

"Aku baru datang dari pelabuhan," jawabnya,masih terengah-engah,namun dengan senyum merekah.

"Desa kita kedatangan seorang gadis petani baru. Namanya Claire."

"Claire?"

=0=0=0=

Ketika Trent akhirnya bertemu dengan Claire, angin berhembus pelan dari jendela kliniknya, membawa wangi yang sama dengan wangi bunga kuning cerah yang ia petik malam itu di Goddess Pond.

"Halo! Namaku Claire."

Sapanya dengan ramah, ia membungkuk sopan dan rambut pirang panjangnya sesaat melambai diudara.

"Halo..selamat datang di Mineral Town."

Trent merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di dalam darahnya saat gadis itu mengangguk dan tesenyum manis padanya.

_H__adiah itu akan datang musim semi ini!_

* * *

End

**a/n agak gaje yah...hahaha~ please review! ^^**


End file.
